


Warm Grumpy Mornings

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a cuddly kitten, M/M, cute and cuddly, fluffy and soft, he is grumpy in the morning, likes to sleep in, not a morning person, tired and wants to hold theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Theo tries to get his grumpy sunshine of a boyfriend out of bed while trying not to embrace his warmth.





	Warm Grumpy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Eli (@socttmccll on twitter) who gave me the idea of this and some prompts that helped me come up with this fluffy one shot.

Theo blearily opens his eyes and grumbles, "Fuck," he rubs his palm over his face.

 

He yawns and opens his eyes drowsily taking in his surroundings and looks to his side and softly smiles. Liam is clutched onto him like a cuddly kitten with his arm tightened around his waist and his foot tangled between his while his other foot is wrapped around his thighs. He looks so beautiful and radiant especially when the sunlight hits him right. His pouty soft lips are parted slightly and his hair is tousled covering a bit of his eyes and he fondly pushes it to the side while cupping his face, lightly pecking his cheek. "Liam," he whispers softly while pecking his cheeks, his eyes, and his nose.

 

Liam moans, "mmm five more minutes". 

Theo softly chuckles and ruffles up Liam's hair making him nuzzle his face into Theo's neck. Theo pets his hair for a while listening to Liam softly sigh and purr. Theo smiles fondly at that and can't help but kiss Liam's hair from how cute Liam is in the morning. He loves Liam like this, so relaxed and calm. No care or worry in his eyes or the tension in his shoulders. He loves that Liam feels comfortable enough to wrap himself around Theo and he secretly likes it because Liam is so warm and whenever he snuggles close to him, he feels the warmth radiating from him. 

 

"Liam, we have to get up. It's been five minutes," Theo says while petting Liam's hair.

Liam huffs and nuzzles even closer to Theo's neck mumbling, "Nooo I don't wanna get up". 

His lips touching Theo's neck while talking making Theo chuckle because Liam's voice in the morning is the cutest thing ever. He wants to pinch his cheeks even though Liam ends up slapping his hands away glaring while blushing. 

 

"Liam come on, we need to get up. You have school and I have work," Theo whispers in Liam's hair.

Theo decided a while ago not to go back to school and instead got a job to get his own place and to afford his own things. Though he lived with Liam, he didn't want to be much of a burden even though Liam kept insisting he wasn't. Theo still didn't want Liam and his parents wasting any of their money on him. So getting the job, he helps with bills and buys his own stuff while saving some money for his own place. He loves living with Liam though, that's the best part, he loves waking up being choked by Liam's limbs. It's is a comfort he never knew he wanted till he first slept with him. It brings a sense of comfort and happiness he wanted to soak himself in all the time. He loves mornings and hates that he has to get him and Liam up. 

 

He always considers letting them sleep in and stay in bed wrapped around each other, ignoring the world around them and being blissfully happy and in peace. But he needs to make money to help out to feel like he's useful and Liam needs to go to school for an education and be successful. 

 

He softly sighs, "Liam, sunshine, wake up," he whispers in Liam's ear while slowly massaging his back.

Liam groans and tightens his hold more if that's possible and mumbles into Theo's neck, leaving small kisses, "Just a lil longer baby, you're warm".  

"I'm sorry sunshine, but you have school and I have work," Theo explains while still massaging Liam's back. 

He can practically hear Liam's pout and almost laughs when Liam groans loudly, "Baby five more minutes, I promise. You're so warm and cuddly, I want to stay close to you".

 

Theo's heart melts and he feels like it skyrocketed from how sappy and cute Liam can be especially in the morning. He's always so open and sweet more than usual, it's like in the mornings Liam is so comfortable with where is at the moment he is way more open and kinder. Theo would never admit it but he loves it. He softly sighs and hates that he has to get up and disturb this moment when they're in their most earnest and peaceful. "Liam, please get up, you're gonna be late," Theo softly mumbles in Liam's hair.

 

"Theo baby, shut the fuck up and let me sleep," Liam grumbles and nuzzles even closer to Theo if that's even possible and tightens his hold.

Liam wraps his body tighter around Theo and tightens his hold around Theo's waist and thighs. 

"Liam you're trying to choke me or something?" Theo smirks. 

Liam mumbles something that Theo can't hear but all he hears is "warm" and "can't help it". 

Theo tries to wriggle out so he can at least get up and shove Liam off, but Liam growls lowly and pins Theo down and holds tight enough to break off oxygen, Theo thanks whoever that he's a chimera otherwise Liam's hold would've took his breathe literally. Theo groans and tries not to push Liam off the bed right this moment and choke him, but Liam does look angelic and sweet and cuddly. 

 

"Liam, sweetheart, sunshine, angel, radiant beauty, the light in my life, the stars in my sky, the beauty in my eyes, the-" Theo gets cut off when Liam puts his hand on his mouth. 

"Theooo I know what you're doing. It's not going to work," Liam moves his head from position and blearily looks at Theo so tired and sleepy, Theo can't help but smile fondly and pinch his cheeks.

"You're so cute," Theo whispers.

Liam glares trying to look scary but Theo just finds it absolutely adorable, "I'm not cute," he mumbles, "I'm hot". 

Theo chuckles and runs his hand through Liam's hair making Liam happily sigh and lay his head on Theo's chest, "Yeah but also very cute".

 

He knows Liam's really tired when instead of replying back, he softly sighs and hums. Theo chuckles and keeps running his hand through Liam's hair, softly humming. Liam softly smiles hearing Theo hum and he kisses Theo's chest, softly sighing and reaches over for Theo's hand. After a failed attempt at trying to grab Theo's hand, Theo chuckles and grabs Liam's hand interlacing their hands together. Liam smiles and pulls Theo's hand towards his mouth, kissing his knuckles one by one. 

 

"You're so soft in the morning," Theo whispers.

"Shut up, Theo. I'll punch you in the face," Liam grumbles. 

Theo smirks and rubs his thumb on Liam's hand. "You're so cute, sunshine". 

"Mmn not cute, babe," Liam placed his chin on Theo's chest and looks at him sleepily with a dopey smile on his face, Theo can't help but reach over with his other hand and run his thumb over Liam's cheek massaging his cheekbones. Liam blushes and looks at him through heavy lidded eyes, tired and exhausted. 

 

"You must be really exhausted, huh?" Theo whispered, gently touching Liam's eyes with his hand. 

Liam nods, "mhmm don't wanna go to school," he pouts and looks at Theo with his puppy eyes. 

"I know sweetheart, but we both have to get up," Theo says. 

Liam keeps on pouting, "but I don't wanna". 

Theo chuckles, "You're adorable but it isn't going to work this time". 

 

Liam keeps staring at him with his pouty lips and his beautiful blue puppy dog eyes that fills Theo with happiness because Liam looks so precious and Theo wants to hug him tight and never let go. He wants to snuggle into his warmth and press his head against his chest and tighten his arms around his waist. Fuck and Liam knows what he's doing because he has that mischievous spark in his eyes and it only makes Theo want to play with his hair and kiss his face all over till he has Liam giggling like he always does. But he has to get up, he has to control himself and ignore the adorable looks Liam gives him and get up. Get up and dress up to go to work. Work to get money and get a place. A place to live like an apartment. An apartment close to Liam's house so he can see him whenever he can and maybe Liam can sleepover a lot maybe over the weekends so they can stay in bed all day and just hold each other. 

 

He tries to think of now and getting Liam up because they will be late and Liam can't get in trouble because that won't be good for his grades and he doesn't want him to get low grades. 

"Sunshine, Liam, I'll make your favorite...blue berry pancakes...”, he tries to coax him into getting up. 

“Pancakes arent as good as you...or warm”, Liam sighs and rubs his head back and forth like a kitten.

Theo decides fuck it because Liam squishes himself so tightly and he's so soft and warm that Theo finds himself falling asleep.

"Just for a little bit," he mumbles to no one before he falls into a deep slumber. 

 

Both oblivious to the world, too busy wrapped in each other's arms, warm and happy. 

 

Until it wasn't. 

"Theo"

"Theo"

"Theo"

"Sleep grump cutie," Theo mumbled into his arm.

"Theo you promised me blueberry pancakes," Liam whispered in his ear, kissing his face, his cheeks, his eyes, his hair, practically everywhere.

Theo grumbles and tries to ignore Liam's kisses and whines. He already slept in and missed work for Liam, he does not want to get up at all. 

"Sunshine shut the fuck up and go back to sleep. I missed work and you missed school to sleep in now sleep," he pulls Liam to his chest. 

Liam grumbles and tries to break free of Theo's hold, "Mmm Theo slurverry banksess," Liam mumbles.

Theo lets go laughing while Liam glares at him, "what did you say, sweetheart?" 

"Blueberry pancakes," Liam pouts.

 

Theo is a sucker for those lips and eyes and he internally groans because Liam knows that and uses it to his advantage. The fact he has messy fluffy bed hair doesn't help and Theo groans, "Fine fine pancakes it is," he shoves the sheets off his body and gets up. 

He stretches his arms and flexes his back then feels something on him and realizes Liam actually jumped on his back, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

 

"Oof! What the hell Liam?" Theo says instinctively holding Liam's feet so he won't fall. 

"I'm too lazy to walk, baby. Hold me?" He kisses Theo's neck.

"I'm already holding you so yeah sure," Theo hops a bit and walks towards the kitchen with Liam wrapped around him. 

Liam nuzzles against Theo's back and presses his side of the face against Theo's cheek, happily sighing. Theo smiles and turns around leaning over to kiss Liam and only ends up kissing his jawline. 

"Mwah," Liam giggles and noisily kisses Theo's nose. 

"You're so confusing. One minute you're grumpy the next you're soft and cuddly," Theo smiles and drops Liam on the floor. 

Liam yelps and sits on the floor, looking up at Theo with puppy eyes, "Pancakes?" He mutters.

 

"Of course, sunshine," Theo ruffles Liam's hair. 

He turns back around and starts on the mix and starts to cook them, making sure they're cooked well. He feels Liam tug on his pajama bottoms and worries Liam will drop them considering he's wearing nothing underneath and no shirt in general. Theo ignores it but holds his pants until Liam tugs harder making them drop halfway. 

"Liam!" Theo gasps and tugs them back up. 

Liam ignores him, "Theo, I want orannggee juuicee," he whines. 

"Liam, fuck. I'm trying to make pancakes here," Theo says. 

Liam ignores him and wraps his arms around Theo's legs and keeps calling his name. Tugging on his pajama bottoms, punching his legs. 

"Theo give me attention," Liam grumbles. 

"Don't be a child," Theo says trying not to smile. 

"Theo," he whispers, "I'm more awake now, kiss me". 

"No, I'm making pancakes," he says.

 

Liam gets up and grumbles, "I want a fucking kiss," he stands behind Theo. 

Theo thinks, 'screw it, I want a kiss, too' and turns around grabbing Liam's thighs and lifts him on top of the countertop, kissing him. They start to slowly make out and part their lips. Liam puts his tongue inside Theo's mouth and slowly sucks on Theo's tongue making him groan. Theo places his hands on Liam's waist and tightens his hold, pushing closer till they're chest to chest. Liam wraps his legs around Theo's waist and puts his arms in Theo's hair, pulling and tugging at it. Theo moans and rubs his hands up Liam's sides.

 

All of a sudden they hear a beeping noise and pull apart, Liam accidentally biting Theo's bottom lip hard making it bleed. They turn and Theo widens his eyes, "Fucking shit," and runs to take the burning pancakes out.

"My pancakes!!" Liam cries out in anguish. 

"Fuck fuck," Theo throws them in the trash and fans out the smoke. 

 

Once Theo gets rid of the smoke and pancakes, he turns to see an upset Liam who looks at the trash can in sadness.

"Sunshine?" Theo whispers. 

Liam looks up and sees Theo holding fresh four pancakes piled on top with extra blueberries, whipped cream and syrup. He widens his eyes and smiles so happily Theo is worried his face will split. "I made these before we almost burned the house down," Theo softly smiles. 

Liam claps his hands and runs over to Theo, hugging him careful of the pancakes and grabs them. Pecking Theo's lips and sitting down on the table, happily eating them all till he's stuffed. 

"No thank you?" Theo teases.

Liam looks at him with his mouth full and smiles wide, "thank you," which comes out more like "tgaght yuy". 

Theo chuckles and walks over to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, ruffling his hair. 

Liam grumbles and swats his hand away. Theo chuckles and sits next to him watching him with a smile as he enjoys the pancakes sighing happily every so often as he takes a bite and Theo thinks, 'Yeah this was worth missing work for'. 


End file.
